Prayers of a Princess
by jemetc
Summary: It's about Victoria and her dance. Except it doesn't really explain the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball; it's just Victoria dancing and thinking. Again, it's a poem.


Prayers of a Princess  
  
Calling to the moonlight  
As I begin my perfect dance  
Dancing in the moonlight  
I fall into a trance  
The hidden flute  
Plays the evening's song  
If such a sound accompanies me  
Nothing can go wrong.  
I feel a pair of eyes  
Watching me in the darkness  
I know to whom they belong to  
And my soul's drained of emptiness  
I know who he is,  
He who is watching me  
I know who he is  
He loves and is loved by me.  
I raise my hand and point my fingers to the sky  
I grasp for the floating handle not visible to the eye  
My fingers close on something I can't see  
I hold something that's free  
My hand holds the air that slowly drifts away  
It reflects that something is never there to stay.  
My eyes catch a corner and guess whom do I see?  
I see her, eyes sparkling with a gleam  
The one who was befriended by me.  
She smiles in encouragement and I go on  
Knowing I have to dance the whole song.  
They all look at me  
Watching me dance in the moonlight  
Though they all watch in shadow  
Afraid to show in the light  
I take no notice; I feel no ill  
Dancing is the only thing to make me feel  
At peace with the world  
And at home on this earth  
Dancing is the only thing  
That to me has real worth  
Except of course for those around me  
Those who I now slowly see  
I value them more than anything else  
More than music or dance or bells  
They are all I ever had  
They are the only ones I love  
They are my family and I am their princess  
I value humility but this I confess:  
I am their princess and I grew up in their care  
From the moment I was born, they already were there.  
Since then I've led a comfortable life  
With only joy and no such strife  
I had everything in my grasp  
They answered what I asked  
And I am thankful for it all  
And I don't know how to repay them  
I don't know how to show such gratitude  
Can it be paid by a gem?  
I know the one I love  
Has gone through so many things  
For a while in his life  
He never drank from cool springs  
He had gone through life at its hardest  
While I was going through its best  
He was in hell  
Before he finally arrived where I was  
Here where I am  
He found happiness at long last.  
I know my best friend is great  
I know she's been marked by fate  
I know she has to think  
About things I never have to think of  
I know she has to worry  
About things at I just scoff  
And I know I'm lucky  
That I wasn't made to be like her  
And I know I'm luckier  
She's around to be my sister.  
I'm luckier than most of them  
Who are definitely not like me  
While they're trapped in their hell  
In heaven I am free  
But I don't know what to do  
If ever I have to leave  
There's no other world I know  
How then will I live?  
All I know in my life is dance,  
Like this dance I'm doing now  
All I know are applause and encores  
I don't believe in a last bow  
But I know there has to be a time  
When I have to end this dance  
He won't be watching me  
He would have dropped his glance  
She won't be encouraging me  
She would also have been gone  
And then what I dread will happen-  
I will be just one  
It's a life unthinkable  
For someone like me, a princess  
But even the happiest of all  
Has to know what is distress  
The greatest king will have his fall  
The poorest man will have his coin  
And if or when this happens  
The ranks of misery I join  
But I don't want to think of that now  
I am dancing in the moonlight  
I am doing what I love to do  
I must reject all fright  
But still I pray to the moon that lingers above:  
If I could be spared, then yes!  
Grant that no trouble befalls me  
No spear shall pierce this princess  
I don't know what pain is  
And I do not want to know  
I am happy with what I am  
There's nowhere else I'd rather go  
Because there's no other place for me  
There's no place else I would rather be  
Than here, and here alone  
The only world I have ever known  
Where I am loved and I love  
Where I have all the blessings of above  
O, brilliant moon, don't just shine there!  
Save me from what might be despair  
I, in my majesty, dance for you and your light  
Keep me forever from the darkness of night  
You give illumination when there really is none  
Because of you, what I do is done  
We share the same beauty; we share the same beams  
Keep me forever in this land of great dreams!  
Where I have a lover and where I have a friend  
This is a life that must never ever end  
If I experience the harshness outside  
I have no one and nothing else to act as my guide  
Brilliant moon, look upon your dancer  
Grant that she may be this way forever!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
